Uber Rocket
|optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= 3465 }} The Uber Rocket is a weapon granted upon purchasing the Uber VIP. A unique weapon of its own but has questionable utility when compared to the alternatives. History Note: This history is entirely fictional The Uber Rocket is a nickname given to a particular rocket launcher that performed exceptionally well upon its introduction. The revolver varaint of the weapon which is manufactured by VTX Works was an improvement over its predecessor but by the time it came, advancements in vehicular armor and infantry armor put a massive dent into its overall effectiveness which lead to a sharp decrease in usage among those who used it. General Information The Uber Rocket's damage is underwelming for a rocket launcher, dealing 640 direct hit damage and 350 splash damage which puts it on the low end of the explosive weapons, though this is made up for a higher than average velocity of 150 m/s and a magazine size of 5''' rockets which is the highest among the rocket launchers. With its reload speed of '''3 seconds, and the ability to lock onto targets, the weapon appears to be a great weapon against anything. Agasint vehicles however, the Uber Rocket is somewhat lacking. Even though its effective against lightly armored vehicles, its per shot damage agaisnt more armored vehicles such as the Battle Tank and Artillery is drastically lower than the other alternatives. But due to the bigger magazine size, per magazine damage is actually higher on average. Despite this advantage, many prefer the single shot launchers ober the Uber Rocket. As with most lock-on weapons, the Uber Rocket has the ability to lock onto vehicles though there is a lenghty lock on time before one can actually successfully lock on onto a target. Due to how lock on weapons work in the game, one does not have to be physically in line of sight with the target allowing the user to prematurelly lock onto targets in third person before firing a barrage of rockets upon successfully locking on. Do note that due to how the lock on weapons work, the rockets fly straight to their target, which means that hiding behind cover such as the mountains or the bases can deny any shot from ever connecting. For most of the Air vehicles and some of the ground vehicles, they are capable of deploying flares and IR smoke respectively, breaking the lock and diverting any incomming shot and would be unable to lock onto the target for a preioid of time. Against air vehicles, the weapon would need at least 2 magazines worth to even destroy a Vortex assuming no shot was diverted by flares. For other air vehicles, it will take more magazines to destroy. With the Helicopter Carrier being so armored one can empty all of the rocket's ammo serves and would still be flying (if one did not purchase the Ammo Shirt. Trivia *The model and animation is made by VotexAbrams951 *The Uber Rocket's model was originally the roblox rocket launcher mesh with extra bricks placed in it. *The weapon used to be extremely popular, but in later updates it saw less usage due to a combination of better alternatives, nerfs and changes to vehicles. *The wepaon used to have 7 rockets in its magazine, it was fixed the subsequent update. Category:Utility Category:Explosives Category:Lock-on Rocket launchers